charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The All or Nothing
The All or Nothing is the 9th issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary With a family member lost, The Elders under siege and an unstoppable force about to wreak havoc on the world, Leo must reveal an ancient secret to The Charmed Ones. They must learn the very source of their craft and the true origins of the magic they possess if they have any chance of defeating their latest threat. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt Returning *Neena *Rennek *Angel of Destiny *Kyle Brody *Cole Turner Introduced *Impedimentia Magical Notes Powers * Geokinesis: Used by Neena to rip rocks and earth from the ground and use them to fly her demonic army to the Realm of Elders. * Electrokinesis: Used by the Elders to fight off Neena's demonic army. * Molecular Acceleration: Used by Piper to start a fire. * Flight: Type of Transportation used by a number of winged demons. Notes and Trivia * In "Innocents Lost", the scrying crystal has a purple color. Now the crystal has a blue color, however, the color might be chosen just for the cover. * Piper is the only Charmed One that uses her powers in this issue. * This is the first cover to feature scrying. * This issue explains how The Warren Line came to be fully magical witches without Melinda's parents being magical at all. * The words on Cover B are a spell. It's the protection spell that Serena Fredrick cast in Something Wicca This Way Comes. * Paige makes a reference to The First Slayer of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Phoebe made a Buffy reference earlier in Season 1. * Issues 8 and 9 photo covers feature photos from the same photo shoot. The girls wear the same clothes although in this issue Rose McGowan's top has been colored black. * This issue directly follows the event of "Oh, Henry" with Piper being sent into a parallel dimension by Neena. * Paige wears the same necklace that she is seen wearing on the covers of Issue 2 and 8. * When asked in Twitter, Holly Marie Combs said that Seidman's cover is brilliant. * Paul Ruditis has decided not to reveal the title because of spoiler issues, but instead organized a small contest on Twitter. Everyone could tweet him with two titles for the issue. The title that won was "Desperately Seeking Piper." ** That name is reminiscent of the title of a movie starring Madonna, "Desperately Seeking Susan". * Paul Ruditis later stated that "The All or Nothing" title is actually not the original spoilery title he had chosen as he had to change it. * In "Oh, Henry" the Elders' lightning color was the normal white blue but in this issue it is yellow. * This is the first comic in which Paige doesn't use any of her powers. * Cole Turner returns for the first time since "The Seven Year Witch". * The true nature and history of both witches and warlocks is revealed. * Charmed once again takes creative justice with already established mythologies or religions as it works the story of Adam and Eve into the history of magic. * This is the third time Piper uses Molecular Acceleration. * This is the first time the Vault in the Heavens has been seen since Season 5's ''Oh My Goddess!, Part 2, ''when Leo went in there to get the urn that contained the powers of the Greek Gods. Gallery Plot images 004xrfdsa.jpg| 009sasasass.jpg| Neena's_army.jpg| 016.jpg| Covers issue 9 cover a.jpg|Cover A - David Seidman issue 9 cover a notitles.jpg|Cover A - No titles issue 9 cover b.jpg|Cover B - Photo cover issue 9 cover b notitles.jpg|Cover B - No titles Previews issue 9 preview 1.jpeg issue 9 preview 2.jpeg issue 9 preview 3.jpeg issue 9 preview 4.jpeg issue 9 preview 5.jpg| Sketches Issue 9 sketch 2 and 3 rough.jpg| Issue 9 sketch 2 and 3.jpg| External links Reviews * Adam Reisinger * Major Spoilers * Fandomania * David's Been Reading Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2